Kishimoto Yumeno
ゆめの |image = YumenoHitorijime.jpg |caption = Kishimoto Yumeno promoting Hitorijime / Watashi ga Obasan ni Natte mo |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = B |zodiac = |height = 164cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer, Actress, Model |active = 2012-present ( years) |agency = UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2012-) |label = UP-FRONT WORKS zetima |mcolor = |group = Tsubaki Factory |generation = |join = April 29, 2015 |days = |group1 = Hello Pro Kenshuusei |join1 = November 2012 |generation1 = 17th Generation |acts = Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Tsubaki Factory |blog = }} Kishimoto Yumeno (岸本ゆめの) is a member of Tsubaki Factory, a Hello Pro Kenshuusei unit under Hello! Project. She was introduced at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei December 2012 recital concert on December 9, 2012. Biography Early Life Kishimoto Yumeno was born on April 1, 2000 in Osaka, Japan to a couple whose names are undisclosed. Prior to auditioning for Suppin Utahime, she was a child actress under NAC. 2012 She auditioned for Morning Musume's 11th generation and was number #32, she managed to become a finalist, but in the end she was not chosen to enter the group. On November 20, it was announced that Kishimoto would be joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei alongside five other girls. She was officially introduced on December 9 at the Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ alongside Kanazawa Tomoko, Kaga Kaede, Wada Sakurako, Makino Maria, and Ichioka Reina."新メンバー6人もお披露目。ハロプロ研修生、フレッシュなステージを披露" (in Japanese). DeView by Oricon. 2010.12.10. 2013 On March 5th, there was an FC event held for Kishimoto, and Kanazawa Tomoko. On November 9, Kishimoto participated as a backdancer for Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~'s Hyogo concert. 2014 Kishimoto participated as a backup dancer in the Berryz Koubou Debut 10th Anniversary Concert Tour 2014 ~Real Berryz Koubou~. 2015 On April 29, it was announced that Kishimoto would be debuting in a new unit alongside Yamagishi Riko, Niinuma Kisora, Asakura Kiki, Ogata Risa and Tanimoto Ami. Personal Life Family= Kishimoto has an older sister, who gave birth to a daughter on July 1, 2015."癒し☺︎岸本ゆめの" (in Japanese). Tsubaki Factory Official Blog. 2015-07-07. |-|Education= When Kishimoto joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei in November 2012, she was a first year middle school student. As of April 2016, she is currently attending her first year of high school. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Kishimoto Yumeno has acquired: *'Akiyama Mao:' She gets along well with Tsubaki Factory member Akiyama Mao. *'Makino Maria:' She is good friends with Morning Musume member Makino Maria. *'Wada Sakurako:' She also is good friends with Kobushi Factory member Wada Sakurako. *'Nakanishi Kana:' She gets along well with ANGERME member Nakanishi Kana.Lurkette. "SS1422 #84 (2014.08.24)." Hello! Pro Radio. 2014-08-31. |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that have been used to refer to Kishimoto Yumeno: *'Kishimon' (きしもん): Official nickname, given to her since joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Kishimoto Yumeno (岸本ゆめの) *'Nickname:' Kishimon (きしもん) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Osaka, Japan *'Blood type:' B *'Height:' 164cm *'Western Zodiac': Aries *'Hello! Project Status:' **2012-11-20: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member **2015-04: Tsubaki Factory Member *'Tsubaki Factory Member Color:' Yellow (2015-) *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2012–Present) **Tsubaki Factory (2015-Present) |-|Q&A= *'Specialty:' Braiding, big eater (eating a lot), volleyball underhand pass, winking *'Hobbies:' Abs, watching comedy, walking, jogging, karaoke *'Favorite Music Genre:' Soul music *'Favorite Food:' Karage made by her mom (dried food) *'Favorite Color:' Gold *'Charm Point:' Working on her rapping *'Favorite Sport:' Marathon *'Motto:' Pinchi wa chansu (ピンチはチャンス; Pinch chance) *'Favorite Hello! Project song:' "Yuke Yuke Monkey Dance", "BOMB BOMB JUMP", "FARAWAY", "Kaccho Ii Uta", "VERY BEAUTY", "Magic of Love" *'Looks Up To:' Sato Masaki, Shimizu Saki, Tsugunaga Momoko, Inaba Manaka Publications Magazines *2014.05.22 UTB+ (with Hamaura Ayano and Wada Sakurako) Works Filmography Films *2010 Oooku Ⅱ (大奥Ⅱ) TV Dramas *2001 Honmamon (ほんまもん) *2009 Rekishi Hiwa Historia (歴史秘話「ヒストリア」) *2010 Kodomo wo Mamore (子どもを守れ) *2011 Omiyasan 8 (おみやさん) *2011 Mito Komon Dai 43Bu (水戸黄門　第４３) Theater *2015 Thank You Very Berry *2016 Kizetsu Suru Hodo Aishiteru! *2016 Zoku 11nin Iru! Higashi no Chihei, Nishi no Towa Trivia *She won the judge's special award for best character at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~. *She thinks she won't lose to any other member in having light brown skin. *She wants to be an idol that is praised by everyone. *Tsunku said that she has a positive personality and seems to be up for doing anything. *She was ranked 2nd best at MC in Hello Pro Kenshuusei. (Gekkan Entame magazine) *She wanted to join Hello Pro Kenshuusei because she thought she could polish up her singing and dancing. *For her, the best thing about Hello Pro Kenshuusei was when she got to sing the parts of seniors she admires at the Nama Tamago show. *For her, the hardest thing about Hello Pro Kenshuusei is when newer Kenshuusei get more work than her. *She wants to try singing "Akai Nikkichou" by Akagumi 4. *She sang Waratte! YOU for the 2013 test event, and REAL LOVE for the 2014 test event. *She says that she can't attend all Kenshuusei lessons due to living in Osaka, but because so many new Kenshuusei joined after her, she says she will keep working hard. *Her rivals in Hello Pro Kenshuusei were Makino Maria and Wada Sakurako. They spend a lot of time together, they've known each other for a while, and they're friends, but lately she feels like Maria has been getting better than her at performances so she feels more of a rivalry between them. *She is sad because she feels that her generation-mates are getting better and getting more work as a result and she wonders why she hasn't improved as much as they have. *Her dream is to become a perfect performer like Suzuki Airi, and she'll keep going to improve herself so that she can debut. *Makino Maria, Murota Mizuki, Inaba Manaka and Ozeki Mai said that they are curious about Yumeno. *Tsunku's comments: "Put forth a lot of effort into making your singing better. Work on your impressions. I want you to memorize anything and everything about the way Western singers work." *Her future goal is study various types of songs, get better at talking, appear on TV. See Also *Gallery:Kishimoto Yumeno *List:Kishimoto Yumeno Concert & Event Appearances *List:Kishimoto Yumeno Discography Featured In Reference External Links *Official Profile ;Concert blogs *Hello Pro Kenshuusei blogs: June 2013, December 2013, February 2014, September 2014 (not tagged), November/December 2014, February/March 2015 *Morning Musume/C-ute tour blog de:Kishimoto Yumeno es:Kishimoto Yumeno Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Members from Osaka Category:2012 Additions Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:2000 Births Category:April Births Category:Blood Type B Category:Aries Category:17th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Kishimoto Yumeno Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Tsubaki Factory Category:Members currently attending high school Category:Yellow Member Color Category:6 Pack Category:1st Generation Tsubaki Factory